WizardxHikari the strongest magic is Love
by AmazonPro
Summary: Hikari stopped as she got a full glimpse of the man in front of her. His silver hair shimmered as the sun beat down on it. His odd eyes…One a beautiful green and the other a memorizing gold. He had a mark underneath his gold coloured eye. ...who was this man?
1. Chapter 1

A/N if you couldn't tell by the title, this is a harvest moon: animal parade fanfiction. About the wizard and Hikari! Enjoy~

Hikari rand down the road towards Harmonica town, her chocolate brown hair bobbing up and down as she ran. She looked forward and saw her pal Kathy.

"Yo Kathy!" Hikari said loud enough for her friend to hear.

"Oh Hikari! Haven't seen you lately. Watcha been up to?"

"I've been busy with my dang farm work and chores….ya know, the usual," Kathy smirked.

"oooooo you've found a boy didn't you!" The blond poked Hikari's ribs in a joking manner.

"whaaaa…did not! I would tell you….," Hikari blushed at her friends accusation.

" I was joking," Kathy chuckled at the brunettes reaction.

"yeah well you could have said that earlier," Hikari clearly didn't look amused.

"Oh c'mon don't be that way Hika!"

"whatever Kat. Oh can you do me a favor and give this to Roy. Thankz," Hikari handed Kathy the strawberry milk she had made previously.

"yeah sure thing! Well I gotta go home so bye!" with that said Kathy turned on her heals and walked towards the Garmon Mine district.

The sun was still high in the sky, indicating that it was around noon. Hikari had already finished all her rounds of giving out gifts to all of her friends and other towns' people.

"Done at last!" she tilted her head back and shouted out.

" Now I can go hoooome~," Hikari thought to herself. Just then she noticed something in the distance.

"oooo maybe it's an herb or something!" she walked over to the entrance of Fugue Forest and picked the herb up, putting it in her rucksack for future use. Hikari turned towards the gate of the forest.

"Well I am low on lumber…..I should get some now because knowing me I will be too lazy to get some later," she thought out loud then walked into the 'Maze of a forest' with ease, collecting a decent amount of lumber. A glimmering object caught her eye and she turned around to see a Fugue mushroom.

"Sweet! A glowing mushroom!" Hikari walked over to the mushroom and picked it up.

"woah…..," she could feel it tingling in her hands.

"Like magic..I have to show this to Kathy and Gill! Oh and Luke too! They will love this!," Hikari looked down at the glowing mushroom that was in her hands. As she started to think about how her friends would react to her discovery she noticed a strange looking man standing a few feet away from her.

"uhh-," Hikari stopped as she got a full glimpse of the man in front of her. His silver hair shimmered as the sun beat down on it. His odd eyes…One a beautiful green and the other a memorizing gold. He had a mark underneath his gold coloured eye. Hikari wondered what the mark was or what it meant. But the number one question on her mind was who was this man….and why didn't she ever see him around before.

A/N aaaaand that's chapter one! Please review! I don't really know if I should continue this fanfic. Should I? Shouldn't I? You decide.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **someone wanted me to continue. So here it is. By the way my writing has changed a bit since I've written the first chapter. So sorry if it's too much of a change.

* * *

The brunette awkwardly scratched at her cheek when she realized the man was observing her as she was to him just moments before. His mismatched eyes looked her up and down until they rested on the glowing mushroom in Hikari's hands. Even without a word Hikari knew what he was thinking.

"Here," She smiled while holding out the mushroom "you seem to be fond of this mushy~ so you can have it," Hikari stepped forward and placed the object in the males hands with a wink.

"My name is Hikari by the way. I've never seen you around before. Are you new around here?" The male put the mushroom in his rucksack with a quiet thank you. He then looked back to the smiling human before him.

"I-It's... Nice to meet you Hikari... I am not new around here... I rarely leave my house... I was looking for a fugue mushroom... For a... Potion," a soft but masculine voice came from the man.

"Wooah a potion!? A magic potion?!" Hikari's eyes gleamed with excitement. If it was a magic potion then that man could have been a wizard! It was on Hikari's bucket list to meet a wizard or witch of some sort. Along with getting married and other sorts.

"A magic potion indeed...,"

"So you're a wizard eh?" There was a silence for a few seconds.

"Yes... I am in fact a wizard... Although many people do not believe it... They think I am a fortune teller... I don't mind though...," The brunette squealed then took out a note book from her rucksack and checked marked 'meet a wizard' on her bucket list. After putting it away she bowed politely.

"Thank you sir for getting me a step closer to completing my current bucket list,"

"You're... Welcome... And if you wish... You may call me 'wizard'...," Hikari blinked. The man had a name. But he wasn't telling her.

"I don't wish to sound rude at all but... Don't you have a real name?" The wizard looked away for a second then brought his attention back to Hikari.

"I cannot say... Wether or not I do...," Hikari narrowed her eyes slightly as she studied the wizards face. She clapped happily as she went back to normal.

"Gale...," Hikari randomly said.

"What do you mean... By Gale?"

"You're name... It's Gale! Oh what a wonderful name! It suits you so well. You really do look like a Gale,"

"That's...That's not my name... My name is wizard," Hikari smiled and clicked her tongue.

"Yes it is! I can tell!" The wizard looked away again.

"How is that?"

"Well... It's a long story but it all sums up to a special gift I have~ by looking at someone's face... I can tell what their name is. It's one of my many talents along with farming, mining, etc," The female heard a sigh coming from the wizard.

"Witches an wizards do not tell humans their names... Unless bonded... Because we believe that if one knows our name... They can control us...,"

"Control you? I wouldn't want to do that! You're your own person and I don't wan to mess with that. I wont try to. Trust me," 'Gale' nodded his head slowly.

"I suppose... You wouldn't mind keeping my name to yourself... I do not wish to have anyone know my name...,"

"Yes of corse! Your secrets safe with me 'wizard'" Hikari winked then giggled slightly.

"Thank you... Very much Hikari... For keeping my name to yourself... And for the fugue mushroom... I need to get going... Have a good night...," with that said, Gale walked past the brunette and excited the forest. Hikari sighed. She wished she could have spoken to the wizard more, he was interesting. But his potion was more important...

"Oh well! I will surely see him later on. Yup!" With an happy attitude, Hikari grabbed her silver axe and began to chop some trees down for lumber. When her stamina was low Hikari put her axe away and wiped her forehead tiredly.

"Ahh I need a bath... How much lumber did I get... 102... That's good for now," Before her stamina had a chance to get lower, Hikari ran back to her house. Once on her farm she rang the bell so her animals were away for the night then quickly got into the hot spring.

"Phew all better now," She simmered in the hot water with Fin for a while then got out, walking back into her ugly looking yellow house for the night. Hikari wrote in her diary then hopped into bed and instantly fell asleep.

5 324 G

At the early hour of six AM Hikari awoke with a stretch. She could feel that the day was going to be a great one. She changed her clothing to black Victorian then heard a knock at her door. Fixing her dress, Hikari then opened the door only to see a smiling blue haired boy standing there looking confident.

"Luke!"

"Hikari!" They both bowed at each other then hugged.

"Luke whats up!?" Hikari smiled widely and the 'Luke' character did as well.

"I was wondering something... The firefly festival is coming up...  
Do you want to go with me?" Both of them blushed a bit.

"Yes sure! That'd be awesome! I can't wait,"

"Yeah me too! See ya then!" Luke kissed the brunettes cheek before turning on his heels and heading to the Garmon mine district.

"Ooooo It's going to be so much fun!" Squealed Hikari as she began her farm work.

* * *

Gale stood in front of the stand where his crystal ball should have rested. A while back it had gone missing and the wizard couldn't find it. Looking down at the empty space Gale couldn't keep his thoughts contained.

His interaction with Hikari had been the first real conversation he has in decades... Especially with a cute woman. Gale wished he had his crystal ball so he could see Hikari's thoughts. Something was bugging him about her. He felt that he needed to speak with her again... But how would he do so.

He never went out of his house rarely for reason, and Hikari didn't know where he lived. Shrugging slightly, Gale decided to let life play out to see what would happen.

Gale walked over to his cauldron and began his magical potion. He tried to focus all he could and managed to make it correctly then put it in a bottle for future use. The male checked the time and saw it was that time of night again.

He trudged up the staircase and peered into his telescope, looming at the wonderfully beautiful stars that dotted the sky. He swore he saw a shooting star fall towards Hikari's house..

* * *

**A/N:** the chapters will get longer I promise.


End file.
